


just for one day

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 moments in a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just for one day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephers/gifts).



> For [](http://audient.livejournal.com/profile)[**audient**](http://audient.livejournal.com/)'s birthday, and the 'timelines' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

6 am: Yoochun almost falls asleep in his cereal bowl, and only Yunho's quick reflexes prevent a repeat of last week's milky disaster.

10 am: Changmin and Jaejoong burn post-coffeebreak energy by chasing each other around the set, with sound effects for extra impact.

1 pm: Yunho naps instead of eating, until Changmin prods him awake and makes him eat the sandwiches the others have left for him.

3 pm: Junsu gets so caught up with beating the next level of his current game that he doesn't notice Yoochun tying his shoelaces together.

7 pm: Jaejoong charms the stylist in charge into swapping the turtleneck he's been assigned for the dress shirt that Yoochun'd been supposed to have, with the promise that he'll leave half the buttons undone.

11 pm: They all pile into the van for the trip home, and don't hear a word of the next day's schedule.


End file.
